Nico di Angelo One Shots
by LovinoVargasIsMyMood
Summary: Some of these are put to songs, others are just stories but I hope you enjoy. WARNING: Some of these are pretty angsty. POSTPONED. I swear I will write more of this, but for now I have another fic I'm starting, plus I have original writing so this is taking a backseat.


_Try to hear my voice_

"_Percy! Percy!" I called out desperately as he fell, into the endless pit_.

_You can leave, it's your choice_

"Annabeth, I wanna take you to Camp Jupiter, you'd love it there! After this war, I'll take you." Percy said as they stood on the bow of the Argo II. Unaware of the person perched up in the mast.

_Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right_

I slowly climbed down, running towards my cabin, closing the door and locking it. I laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling as tears ran down my face.

_Maybe if I leave tonight, I won't come back_

Walking onto the deck, I stare into the ocean beyond the bow. Walking over, I stand on the railing, closing my eyes.

_I've said it before, I won't say it again_

"_I'm in love with Percy Jackson!" I yelled at the god of love._

_Love is a game to you, it's not pretend_

"_Are you satisfied?! Are you?!" I sunk to my knees, ignoring Jason Grace._

_Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right_

_Running into my room as soon as we reached the Argo II, I sink onto my bed._

_Can nobody hear me?_

Spreading my arms wide, I yell at the top of my lungs.

_I've got a lot that on my mind_

My feet slipping I fall off the railing, landing hard on the deck. I stay lying there, crying. "Why? Why me? Why do I have to love _them_?"

_I cannot breathe_

The sobs slowed as my hand clenched the shirt over my chest, lungs gasping for air.

_Can you hear it too?_

"_As if you're good enough for him!" "Leo would never love a shrimp like you!" "How could you even think you stand a chance, di Angelo? Ha!"_

_You kiss and you kiss_

_Annabeth and Percy kissed, they'd finally found each other after months of separation. She then Judo flipped him._

_You love and you love_

"_Valdez, why do you flirt with everything?"_

"_I don't."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I haven't flirted with you."_

_You've got a history list_

"_How many girls have you dated Valdez?"_

"_More than you di Angelo"_

_And the rest is above_

"_Is there anyone you wouldn't date?"_

"_Probably other guys, in fact, definetly other guys."_

_And if you're warm, then you you can't relate to me_

_Leo and Calypso kissed, long, passionately. "I swear on the river Styx I'll come back for you."_

_From the floor to the floor, and the sky to the sky_

Still gasping for breath, I stare at the sky. My back pressed to the floor, the sobs start again.

_You've got to love and adore and the rest is a lie_

_"As long as we're together Annabeth. Forever."_

_and if you're warm, then you can't relate to me_

_Percy's arm was around Annabeth, as they stood looking at the stars. "Bob says hi."_

_I said it before I won't, say it again_

"_I love Percy Jackson okay?! What does it matter to you anyway, Grace."_

_Love is a game to you, it's not pretend_

"_You look pretty hot today Nico."_

"_W-what." What the hell did Valdez just say?_

"_I'm joking, I'm not gay, Death Breath."_

_Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right_

My hand unclenches, my arm falling to my side as I close my eyes.

_Can nobody hear me?_

Another scream erupted from my throat, followed by violent sobs.

_I've got a lot that's on my mind_

"Why? Why?" That word broke into my sobbing, as my breath became short.

_I cannot breathe_

In between sobs my lungs gasped for breath

_Can you hear it too?_

"_As if di Angelo, I'm pretty sure you're the only _gay _one here."_

_Leave your shoes at the door baby_

"_Knock knock, Nico? You in here? We're back."_

_I jumped up. "Where's Bianca?!"_

_I am all you adore lately_

"_So do you surf well?"_

_Come with me and we will run away_

"_Nico, come on we have to run!" I stood up, stumbling some as Percy put an arm around my shoulders. And we ran._

_Can nobody hear me?_

Screaming mixed with my sobs as my chest lifted and fell in a jagged pattern

_I've got a lot that's on my mind_

"Dammit! Why?!" I yelled as I stood up suddenly, slamming my fist against the railing in front of me. "Why?!"

_I cannot breathe_

That fist unravelled and grabbed the railing as i gasped for breath "_Why?" _That word echoed in my head.

_Can you hear it too?_

"_Nico? Nico are you okay up there?" _I shook my head. It couldn't be Percy, he was too busy talking with Annabeth. I climbed onto the railing against as more sobs erupted from my chest.

_Can nobody hear me?_

I threw my head back, and my arms open, another scream bubbling up from my throat. This time accompanied by words. "_WHY THE FUCK NOT"_

_I've got a lot that's on my mind_

"_Why can't I just be normal? Why?!"_

_I cannot breathe_

My vision went black as my lungs fought against me, trying to breathe in mid scream. I felt myself falling but my body was numb as I hit the deck.

_Can you hear it too?_

A loud crack resonated as my shoulder slammed into the wooden deck, a scream somehow breaking out of my throat. "_Nico!" _

"_Oh my gods what the hell were you doing?!" _This time I heard Leo's voice too. And footsteps. That's when I blacked out.

_Try to hear my voice_

"_Percy! Percy!" I called out desperately as he fell, into the endless pit_.

_You can leave, it's your choice_

"Annabeth, I wanna take you to Camp Jupiter, you'd love it there! After this war, I'll take you." Percy said as they stood on the bow of the Argo II. Unaware of the person perched up in the mast.

_Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right_

I slowly climbed down, running towards my cabin, closing the door and locking it. I laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling as tears ran down my face.

_Maybe if I leave tonight, I won't come back_

Walking onto the deck, I stare into the ocean beyond the bow. Walking over, I stand on the railing, closing my eyes.

_I've said it before, I won't say it again_

"_I'm in love with Percy Jackson!" I yelled at the god of love._

_Love is a game to you, it's not pretend_

"_Are you satisfied?! Are you?!" I sunk to my knees, ignoring Jason Grace._

_Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right_

_Running into my room as soon as we reached the Argo II, I sink onto my bed._

_Can nobody hear me?_

Spreading my arms wide, I yell at the top of my lungs.

_I've got a lot that on my mind_

My feet slipping I fall off the railing, landing hard on the deck. I stay lying there, crying. "Why? Why me? Why do I have to love _them_?"

_I cannot breathe_

The sobs slowed as my hand clenched the shirt over my chest, lungs gasping for air.

_Can you hear it too?_

"_As if you're good enough for him!" "Leo would never love a shrimp like you!" "How could you even think you stand a chance, di Angelo? Ha!"_

_You kiss and you kiss_

_Annabeth and Percy kissed, they'd finally found each other after months of separation. She then Judo flipped him._

_You love and you love_

"_Valdez, why do you flirt with everything?"_

"_I don't."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I haven't flirted with you."_

_You've got a history list_

"_How many girls have you dated Valdez?"_

"_More than you di Angelo"_

_And the rest is above_

"_Is there anyone you wouldn't date?"_

"_Probably other guys, in fact, definetly other guys."_

_And if you're warm, then you you can't relate to me_

_Leo and Calypso kissed, long, passionately. "I swear on the river Styx I'll come back for you."_

_From the floor to the floor, and the sky to the sky_

Still gasping for breath, I stare at the sky. My back pressed to the floor, the sobs start again.

_You've got to love and adore and the rest is a lie_

_"As long as we're together Annabeth. Forever."_

_and if you're warm, then you can't relate to me_

_Percy's arm was around Annabeth, as they stood looking at the stars. "Bob says hi."_

_I said it before I won't, say it again_

"_I love Percy Jackson okay?! What does it matter to you anyway, Grace."_

_Love is a game to you, it's not pretend_

"_You look pretty hot today Nico."_

"_W-what." What the hell did Valdez just say?_

"_I'm joking, I'm not gay, Death Breath."_

_Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right_

My hand unclenches, my arm falling to my side as I close my eyes.

_Can nobody hear me?_

Another scream erupted from my throat, followed by violent sobs.

_I've got a lot that's on my mind_

"Why? Why?" That word broke into my sobbing, as my breath became short.

_I cannot breathe_

In between sobs my lungs gasped for breath

_Can you hear it too?_

"_As if di Angelo, I'm pretty sure you're the only _gay _one here."_

_Leave your shoes at the door baby_

"_Knock knock, Nico? You in here? We're back."_

_I jumped up. "Where's Bianca?!"_

_I am all you adore lately_

"_So do you surf well?"_

_Come with me and we will run away_

"_Nico, come on we have to run!" I stood up, stumbling some as Percy put an arm around my shoulders. And we ran._

_Can nobody hear me?_

Screaming mixed with my sobs as my chest lifted and fell in a jagged pattern

_I've got a lot that's on my mind_

"Dammit! Why?!" I yelled as I stood up suddenly, slamming my fist against the railing in front of me. "Why?!"

_I cannot breathe_

That fist unravelled and grabbed the railing as i gasped for breath "_Why?" _That word echoed in my head.

_Can you hear it too?_

"_Nico? Nico are you okay up there?" _I shook my head. It couldn't be Percy, he was too busy talking with Annabeth. I climbed onto the railing against as more sobs erupted from my chest.

_Can nobody hear me?_

I threw my head back, and my arms open, another scream bubbling up from my throat. This time accompanied by words. "_WHY THE FUCK NOT"_

_I've got a lot that's on my mind_

"_Why can't I just be normal? Why?!"_

_I cannot breathe_

My vision went black as my lungs fought against me, trying to breathe in mid scream. I felt myself falling but my body was numb as I hit the deck.

_Can you hear it too?_

A loud crack resonated as my shoulder slammed into the wooden deck, a scream somehow breaking out of my throat. "_Nico!" _

"_Oh my gods what the hell were you doing?!" _This time I heard Leo's voice too. And footsteps. That's when I blacked out.

_Try to hear my voice_

"_Percy! Percy!" I called out desperately as he fell, into the endless pit_.

_You can leave, it's your choice_

"Annabeth, I wanna take you to Camp Jupiter, you'd love it there! After this war, I'll take you." Percy said as they stood on the bow of the Argo II. Unaware of the person perched up in the mast.

_Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right_

I slowly climbed down, running towards my cabin, closing the door and locking it. I laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling as tears ran down my face.

_Maybe if I leave tonight, I won't come back_

Walking onto the deck, I stare into the ocean beyond the bow. Walking over, I stand on the railing, closing my eyes.

_I've said it before, I won't say it again_

"_I'm in love with Percy Jackson!" I yelled at the god of love._

_Love is a game to you, it's not pretend_

"_Are you satisfied?! Are you?!" I sunk to my knees, ignoring Jason Grace._

_Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right_

_Running into my room as soon as we reached the Argo II, I sink onto my bed._

_Can nobody hear me?_

Spreading my arms wide, I yell at the top of my lungs.

_I've got a lot that on my mind_

My feet slipping I fall off the railing, landing hard on the deck. I stay lying there, crying. "Why? Why me? Why do I have to love _them_?"

_I cannot breathe_

The sobs slowed as my hand clenched the shirt over my chest, lungs gasping for air.

_Can you hear it too?_

"_As if you're good enough for him!" "Leo would never love a shrimp like you!" "How could you even think you stand a chance, di Angelo? Ha!"_

_You kiss and you kiss_

_Annabeth and Percy kissed, they'd finally found each other after months of separation. She then Judo flipped him._

_You love and you love_

"_Valdez, why do you flirt with everything?"_

"_I don't."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I haven't flirted with you."_

_You've got a history list_

"_How many girls have you dated Valdez?"_

"_More than you di Angelo"_

_And the rest is above_

"_Is there anyone you wouldn't date?"_

"_Probably other guys, in fact, definetly other guys."_

_And if you're warm, then you you can't relate to me_

_Leo and Calypso kissed, long, passionately. "I swear on the river Styx I'll come back for you."_

_From the floor to the floor, and the sky to the sky_

Still gasping for breath, I stare at the sky. My back pressed to the floor, the sobs start again.

_You've got to love and adore and the rest is a lie_

_"As long as we're together Annabeth. Forever."_

_and if you're warm, then you can't relate to me_

_Percy's arm was around Annabeth, as they stood looking at the stars. "Bob says hi."_

_I said it before I won't, say it again_

"_I love Percy Jackson okay?! What does it matter to you anyway, Grace."_

_Love is a game to you, it's not pretend_

"_You look pretty hot today Nico."_

"_W-what." What the hell did Valdez just say?_

"_I'm joking, I'm not gay, Death Breath."_

_Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right_

My hand unclenches, my arm falling to my side as I close my eyes.

_Can nobody hear me?_

Another scream erupted from my throat, followed by violent sobs.

_I've got a lot that's on my mind_

"Why? Why?" That word broke into my sobbing, as my breath became short.

_I cannot breathe_

In between sobs my lungs gasped for breath

_Can you hear it too?_

"_As if di Angelo, I'm pretty sure you're the only _gay _one here."_

_Leave your shoes at the door baby_

"_Knock knock, Nico? You in here? We're back."_

_I jumped up. "Where's Bianca?!"_

_I am all you adore lately_

"_So do you surf well?"_

_Come with me and we will run away_

"_Nico, come on we have to run!" I stood up, stumbling some as Percy put an arm around my shoulders. And we ran._

_Can nobody hear me?_

Screaming mixed with my sobs as my chest lifted and fell in a jagged pattern

_I've got a lot that's on my mind_

"Dammit! Why?!" I yelled as I stood up suddenly, slamming my fist against the railing in front of me. "Why?!"

_I cannot breathe_

That fist unravelled and grabbed the railing as i gasped for breath "_Why?" _That word echoed in my head.

_Can you hear it too?_

"_Nico? Nico are you okay up there?" _I shook my head. It couldn't be Percy, he was too busy talking with Annabeth. I climbed onto the railing against as more sobs erupted from my chest.

_Can nobody hear me?_

I threw my head back, and my arms open, another scream bubbling up from my throat. This time accompanied by words. "_WHY THE FUCK NOT"_

_I've got a lot that's on my mind_

"_Why can't I just be normal? Why?!"_

_I cannot breathe_

My vision went black as my lungs fought against me, trying to breathe in mid scream. I felt myself falling but my body was numb as I hit the deck.

_Can you hear it too?_

A loud crack resonated as my shoulder slammed into the wooden deck, a scream somehow breaking out of my throat. "_Nico!" _

"_Oh my gods what the hell were you doing?!" _This time I heard Leo's voice too. And footsteps. That's when I blacked out.


End file.
